


Gardens of Von Riegan

by orphan_account



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe - Medieval, Anxiety, Childhood Friends, Childhood Memories, Denial of Feelings, F/M, Fluff, Gardens & Gardening, Gen, How Do I Tag, Hurt/Comfort, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Letters, Love Letters, M/M, Misunderstandings, More tags to be added, Multi, Mutual Pining, Not Actually Unrequited Love, Sexual References, Slow Dancing, Spiraling
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-16
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:20:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22705354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: A re-worked version of a fic I wrote a month or two ago, improved with all new bells and whistles, and fixed POV issues.Chapters are short but I'll update frequently
Relationships: Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd & Dedue Molinaro, Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/Claude von Riegan, Edelgard von Hresvelg/My Unit | Byleth, Hilda Valentine Goneril & Claude von Riegan
Comments: 6
Kudos: 18





	1. Blue Roses

Both men look at each other, confusion painted on their faces.   
"Did I... misunderstand what we were meeting for?" 

"Ah, it seems I wasn't clear enough with the details," Claude chuckled, taking a seat on the stone ledge behind him, placing the bottle he was previously holding aside, "Or perhaps the meaning behind my words flew right over your head?"

Dimitri furrowed his brow, attempting to recall the other man's challenge from the night prior. 

"You said you wished to cross swords with me," Dimitri pondered out loud, beginning to pace back and forth, "How could that mean anything but a duel?"

"Sweet, oblivious Blaiddyd," Claude let out a hearty chuckle, "A man invites you to his gardens at sunset, and you believe he wishes to duel while it has been outlawed by Her Majesty?"

The taller man couldn't help but feel his own embarrassment spread across his face. Even after his closest friend and butler, Dedue, had warned him off the meeting sounding odd. Through and through, he hadn't suspected anything other than a duel with the tan man. "You've never been one for following rules, Von Riegan,” Dimitri muttered, looking to the ground.

"Oh, that's one thing you're correct about, sir." Claude moved over, leaving enough room for the other man to comfortably sit. "Stay awhile, no need to strain your legs from the weight of that armor."

Claude's warm tone roped Dimitri in like a fish on the end of a line, convincing him to stay a little longer. Claude’s schemes and coercion seemed to work on him since they were only young boys. "Care for a drink?" Claude asked, offering up the already opened bottle to his fellow noble, "Don't worry, no poison in this one."

Dimitri recounted the wine gifted to him years ago, when both of them still had a hint of youth. He had been bedridden for a day after drinking a glass; feverish, fatigued and the intense stomach pains that came with it. Dimitri wasn't quite sure how Claude had reacted, as Dedue had rejected further consumable gifts from the other man. The only thing he could vaguely remember was the anti-toxin being delivered to the apothecary fairly quickly. 

With a fair amount of caution, Dimitri accepted the wine, taking a hesitant sip. He could not decipher a particular taste, he couldn't even if he wanted to. The expectant look on Claude's face compelled him to say something positive. 

"It's quite nice," Dimitri commented, handing the bottle in hand back to Claude, "It's smooth. I'm not quite sure how to explain it honestly. Though it seems a little expensive."

Claude simply gave his signature smile, happily taking the bottle back in his hand along with another swig of the bottle. "Glad to hear." 

The sun slowly sunk over the horizon, as the two watched on in silence with the occasional quip. Claude looked to the sun on the horizon intently, as if there were something far ahead of him he could not reach.

The unspoken tension in the air slowly dissipated as together they slowly finished the bottle of wine, passing it back and forth. No matter how many times Dimitri drank, he could never place a flavor. Over the years it had gotten harder to distinguish sweet from sour, salty and bland; like Claude, he had something he could not reach. Though, his search felt quite trivial in comparison to Claude’s. Yet, it seemed in that in the time he had spent trying to figure out a simple flavor, the sun had completely vanished under the horizon, leaving a speckled, dark sky in its place.

"It seems the stars have decided to come out," Claude observed, standing on his feet, "Care for a walk, dearest Blaiddyd?"

Dimitri silently nodded, following Claude's footsteps into the lush, green garden now tinted blue by the presence of night. He hadn't even taken notice of the affectionate term before his name.

The garden was just as he remembered it from all those years ago. A variety of flower bushes in full bloom, the strong smells perfume and earth mingling. Each had their own colour, now hues of blue and glistening with dew. Though, most prominent were the mixture of roses, lilies and anemone. Paved and polished stone clicked under the weight of his boots, only contested by the faint echo of the piano coming from the nearby church. Dimitri could usually hear it more clearly on his night time walks, though he was further from the tall building now. Fond childhood memories flooded back, the light green haired girl picking lilies for her father, the cats who tended to roam, the poor maid having to chase them away. It reminded him of when times were not so dire, and when the voices of the people underneath him screamed for revenge. 

It seemed Claude's eyes had been wandering as well as he stopped in his tracks. The man took a knee, picking one of the blooming flowers out and closely observing it. Dimitri, watching this, couldn't help but let his curiosity wander as he leaned over to see what the other man had. Claude had quickly noticed his presence, ushering for him to back up as he stood, a particular flower in hand. Almost in the blink of an eye, Claude had gotten into his space, hand against his chest plate, tucking the blue rose into a small gap in his armor. 

"It suits you," Claude commented, a smile spreading across his face.

"I feel..... pretentious almost."

"Lorenz?"

"Lorenz."

Claude shook his head, "The difference is the person wearing it." 

Dimitri had expected Claude to explain the meaning of the flower and ramble about possible literary meanings he had heard of akin to when they were children. Surprise, though he attempted not to show it, struck him when the continuation did not present itself. Dimitri simply smiled, now feeling more confident in the flower decorating his armor. It most likely wouldn't stay long, it was natural, unlike the mentioned noble's.

\---------------

The two walked forwards together, now meeting eyes every so often. Formalities would have been casted to the side had it not been for Dimitri's way of speaking. Claude didn't take much note, as it had always been that way.

Claude looked up at the stars as they walked on, tracing each one together with imaginary lines. He knew the night sky like the colour of his eyes, seeing as he often spent late night pondering with the dim lighting they and the stars provided. To some, these small specks were indistinguishable. To Claude, they each had their own stories to tell, or open ear to listen when he wished to scream to the sky. 

"You seem rather acquainted with the sky, did you study it?" 

Claude's head turned to face his companion. He hadn't realized how long he had been staring, most likely a minute by now.

"Yes, actually. Never formally, though," Claude explained. Dimitri nodded, looking up to the stars himself, thinking hard.

"That one right there is Sagittarius, correct?" Dimitri asked, pointing to a medium formation of stars. Claude gave him an affirmative nod, "Yup, the good old arrow itself."

"I'm a little embarrassed to say that's the only constellation I know," Dimitri admitted

Claude let out a small chuckle, pointing back up to the sky for Dimitri to see.

"Well, I can tell you those stars to the left right there form Aquarius," Claude explained, Dimitri following the direction of his hand, tracing the constellations, "Above that, Pieces."

Claude internally hoped that Dimitri had been somehow won over by him pointing out some simple stars. A small, burning feeling in his stomach demanded he wow the other, and show him what the world had to offer. The shorter of the two could've sworn he saw Dimitri smile for a second time, something he hadn't seen for himself for a long time. 

"Why is it that you are formal with me now?" Claude inquired, placing his hands behind his head. After a few moments of silence, the only reply he received from Dimitri was a look at the ground, guilt plain on his face. Claude knew this was not a good question to be asking, especially to the man who was ready to bring him to his end a few hours prior. 

"Ah, my apologies. It seems the wine is speaking for me."

The two continued to stroll in silence, a new weight carried in the air. Dimitri began to fiddle with the one of the petals of the blue rose wedged between his breastplate. Claude, though noticing his action continued their lack of speech. He wished not to put him on the spot, but to put him at ease which is something he could never achieve for long. 

Dimitri muttered some unintelligible words under his breath, possibly a farewell, but distinctly, a ‘thank you’ had accompanied his statement. 

Though, this simple farewell would not last long.


	2. Denial/Remorse

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After their meeting, both Claude and Dimitri have things to think about.
> 
> Both have close friends, willing to hear them out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have officially decided "fuck slow burn I want these two together now"  
> And I have pacing issues
> 
> I am a simple man who wants dimiclaude angst, fluff and comfort sooner than expected.
> 
> No beta read for this chapter, we die like Glenn.

“Thank the goddess you’re alright”

Dimitri was not surprised by Dedue awaiting his arrival near the tall, stone gates of his parent’s estate. Never less concerned for his well being, always wishing to be by his side and protect him. A mother goose so to speak. To Dimitri’s fault, also quite perceptive of the emotions of others.   
Dimitri simply strolled past Dedue, though quickly followed. 

  
Dimitri whispered a silent gratitude that every other person had seemingly turned in for the night.

  
When finally in his own chambers, he let out a sigh of relief, taking a seat at his bedside. Scarred hands shed their gauntlets, gently placing them to the side. Hands met head and a sigh.    
  
A small, upset feeling rose in his stomach. Why did he leave in such a hurry, without a proper goodbye? Why did he enjoy seeing the sparks in Claude’s eyes when he simply pointed out stars? Was Claude just toying with his emotions or did even a simple smile turn him this was so easily? Why ask for a duel, to cross swords when he just wished to speak with him?

  
Why was he so formal with Claude? They were old friends.

  
  
A gentle hand pressed against the door, peeking in with a deep and gentle voice.   
“My lord?”   
“Please Dedue, just Dimitri is fine.” Dimitri’s hands dropped to his lap, pathetically sitting against the steel of his armor against his warm skin. The large man stood before him, soft eyes looking to him in sympathy.    
“Is something the matter? Is there anything I need to fetch for you?”   
Another sigh from Dimitri.    
“You needn’t fret so much over my well-being, or act like a mother. I’m alright, really.” Dimitri explained, shaking his head, “Though I do appreciate the company.”   
“Of course. Would you mind if I took a seat?”   
The blonde man nodded, motioning to a chair across from his bedside. 

“Dedue, I’m quite confused after my meeting with Claude,” Dimitri admitted, “As you can tell, a duel did not take place.”   
“I hate to say this, but the phrasing of his request did sound quite odd.” Dedue reminded him, “Yet, you still seem upset. Did anything occur between you two?”   
“Yes, things did occur between us. Nothing of an extreme nature, but it does make me think about my actions towards him over the past few years.” Dimitri looked up to the man in front of him, “Do you think I’ve treated him unjustly? Or too coldly?”   
“My lord-”   
“Dimitri”   
“Dimitri. Remember, you are speaking of Claude Von Riegan. The man who gave you poisoned wine.”   
“Yes, but I believe that wasn’t out of malice. Most likely one of his jests or schemes,” Dimitri thought out loud, “He asked when we became so distant. It just… makes me think back on my actions.”   
Dimitri, after a few moments of silence, noticed Dedue’s fixation on his breastplate. The other man seemed to be carefully studying the    
“Oh, the rose. He gave it to me.”   
“Are you aware of the meaning of that flower?” Dedue’s tone suddenly dropped to a more serious tone. Dimitri, now filled with confusion, simply shook his head.    
“Unrequited love is usually the meaning,” Dedue explained. 

_ Oh. _

_ Oh. _

**_OH._ **

That couldn’t have been what Claude meant by the flower, could it? Dimitri had always enjoyed the colour blue, and he simply assumed Claude had observed such a thing. Claude.. hadn’t been harboring feelings towards him as well, had he? Those warm smiles, explanations and small jabs, that wasn’t him flirting, was it?

  
Wait, as well? Where did that statement originate? Up to this point, he didn’t think he had anything other than the dearest platonic feelings towards the other man, but this small slip in his head made him think. Did he have feelings for Claude? Perhaps when he was younger, but now? He wasn’t sure. 

How could he differentiate platonic and romantic in this situation? One could dearly care for another as a friend. Regardless, he shouldn’t just accept any advances purely out of pity or care for another. What if Claude tried to speak to him again? How could he face him again after just wandering off on him in that way?   
  
“Dimitri?”

Dimitri snapped out of his thoughtful state from the call of his name.    
“My apologies Dedue, I seemed to get lost in my head there. Perhaps I just need some rest.”   
  
“Of course. I apologize if I said anything out of line.”   
  


\---------

“Dear goddess Claude, you look like a kicked puppy.”   
Claude groaned, letting his head fall back into his chair. “Your words of encouragement are greatly appreciated, Hilda.”

Hilda simply chuckled, returning to her own reflection in the mirror.    
“That man is like a kitten, Claude. Any level of subtlety will go right over his head. ”

“Enjoying your small animal analogies?” Claude asked, taking note of Hilda’s comment.   
  
“Very much so.” Hilda spoke in reply, taking a small, feathery brush from her small basket of make-up related items, “And you seemed to be enjoying your flower symbolism.”

The Gonerils were quite wealthy, and what some would describe as stuck up. Being the youngest of the Gonerils, Hilda had been spoiled with protections and trinkets. Truthfully, Hilda did not take as much pride in these things as much as her own appearance. Of course, she did enjoy taking advantage of her charms as well.

Any outsider would have assumed Claude and Hilda were together in a romantic sense, considering the amount of time the two spent with the other. Yet, this statement was the furthest thing from the truth. The two had pursued their own romances respectively, though, in secret due to their taboo natures. Many would not take kindly to a noblewoman being with her devout maid. 

Hilda smiled, content with the work on her own face.   
“Would you so kindly pass me the hair clip on my dresser?   
  
Claude stood, leaving the small leatherbound notebook he had been writing in on his chair. reaching for the black clip on the wooden structure. Handling it with care, he placed the item in Hilda’s hand.   
“Thank you!”   
She gleefully clipped the hair in her hands through the clip, smoothing a few spare bits in the process.   
“Claudius! It’s your turn now.” Hilda stood up, not even barely meeting his stature. She ushered him into her own seat, backing him in. 

“Alright, alright” Claude sighed, taking a seat at what he had sarcastically nicknamed ‘The Throne of Misery’, “But nothing too extreme.”   
  
Hilda nodded, taking a small piece of Claude’s hair in her hands.   
“Marrianne’s the only other person who lets me do this. If only I could braid the hair of every man, woman and horse in Fodlan.” Hilda commented, combing the small piece into three sections respectively.

“Horses too?” Claude asked, moving his head to the side, only for it to be moved back into place.    
“They’d move less than you do,” she chuckled, twisting the small strands of hair. Holding them in place, she reached for one of the small beads on her dresser. The wooden carving had been painted a vibrant yellow.

With care, Hilda brought the strands over one another, taking her time tightening the braid at seemingly set intervals. It seemed like second nature to her as she regularly checked the composition of her whole piece, much like an artist stepping back from their own painting. All for one little braid. Claude had grown patient over the years with Hilda's perfectionism, understanding this was something she truly cared about. 

Hilda placed the small bead at the end of the small braid. Seeing himself with such a braid took him back to his younger days, when he’d ask Hilda nearly on the daily to do such a simple thing for him. Except back then she’d almost braid half his head, leaving the other half untouched.

“Now that we’ve gotten that out of the way,” Hilda leaned against the mirrored table, “What’s the plan now?”   
  
“It’s a work in process,” Claude explained, “Schemes take time, Hilda.”   
  
“Though I’d usually indulge in your bad behaviour, this is not one of those times,” The pink-haired girl picked up the leather bound notebook that he had abandoned only a few minutes prior, slapping it down into his lap, “Write him a letter or something.”   
  
“ _ Very creative, _ ” Claude squinted, looking at the book now in his hands.   
“Exactly!” Hilda pushed a quill towards him, “He likes things straightforward, so, just tell him.”

Straightforward…. Be straightforward. 

“Hilda, always setting me straight. Thank you for your advice.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _  
>  Dimitri,    
>  _
> 
> _  
>   
>   
> _  
> _  
> I apologize for the misunderstanding involved in our last meeting  
> _  
>  ~~  
>  _  
> and any discomfort my subtle advances may have caused.  
> _  
> ~~
> 
> _  
> I would like to meet with you again if you would permit such a thing, it would be lovely to see you again. There are a few matters I wish to sort out with you.  
> _  
>  _  
>   
>   
> _  
>  _  
>   
>   
> _  
>  _  
> I will be waiting for you at sundown at the location written below.  
> _  
>  _  
>   
>   
> _  
>  __  
>   
>   
>  _  
> I truly hope to see you,  
> _  
>  __  
> Claude Von Reigan  
> 


	3. Time To Reflect

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Claude reflects on the old days while waiting for Dimitri's arrival.
> 
> Then they reflect on the old days together

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow two in only a few hours
> 
> I've just been on a roll on the past few days for some reason, and actually wrote this chapter before the second chapter. The flashback bits at least.
> 
> I may add some young Claude sketches in later if I do some, or if anyone I know do any.
> 
> No beta read here either, it's 11:30 pm so no thanks

_“Lilies? Devotion I believe.” Claude leaned down, observing the flower in the other boy’s hand, plucking it out with ease, “Orange though…”_

_The sun beat down on the two boys, lest for the few large shrubs blocking off the summer sun. Vibrant warm coloured flowers speckled the well-kept garden. Dimitri had come to visit for the third time this week. Though not unusual, the other man’s visits had become less frequent over the past year._ _  
__  
__“Sometimes wealth, strength, but don’t take my word for that,” Claude explained, gently placing it back in the taller boys hands. Even a slight brush of skin sent sparks through Claude’s mind. He quite enjoyed how the other seemed so enamoured by his explanations, despite his usually calm demeanor._ _  
  
_

_“I’ve always found this place quite lovely, Claude.” Dimitri commented, looking up to the sky, “Such a shame I’m off for such a long time.”_ _  
__Genuine light in those eyes, light he wouldn’t see again for awhile._ _  
__  
__“You’re always welcome back afterwards,” Claude chuckled, “It’s not like you’re leaving forever, Dima.”_

 _Dimitri nodded, digging into his pocket, pulling out a small item._ _  
__“I…. I want you to have this. Before I leave.”_

_Claude was taken aback by such an item being given as a gift at such a young age, perhaps even questioning how Dimitri had gotten his hands on such a piece._

_“Am I in danger?” Claude asked_

_“No, simply customary where my family is from”_

\--

_It was many, many nights after he saw Dimitri next. Earlier than he believed he would._ _  
__  
__The click of his shoes echoed along the stone beneath them, the beads Hilda had placed into his hair earlier that day glistening against the moonlight. He had been lost in thought, staring up to the starry sky and simply wondering. Thoughts racing through his mind left and right, small details of previous conversation. He had hoped to get some writing in once he retired for the night_

 _A small rustle and thump caught him off guard. The young man slowly approached the source of the noise, met by a familiar figure sitting on the paven path next to one of the bushes._ _  
__“Dima?”_ _  
__The figure raced over to him, holding the other close. Dimitri’s words were incoherent and slurred, except for one phrase; “Everyone's gone. All gone..”_ _  
__“Dima, what’s going on?”_ _  
__Wrong choice of words. The other boy simply clung to him tighter, heaving and crying. Claude simply held him in return, running his hand in circles around his back._ _  
  
_

_It was the first time in awhile Claude had felt helpless. There was nothing he could do at that moment to make Dimitri smile or dry his tears, ease whatever tragedy the other had just witnessed._

_He could wish, though._

_\--_

Claude fiddled with the small tool in his hand. A small, silver dagger he often toyed with in his more restless states. Though he’d hate to admit it, anxiety had begun to bubble in his stomach. He knew there was a good chance Dimitri would reject his advances. He knew that this would change things between them for good. 

There was also a good chance he wouldn’t show up.

Despite this, the letter had been sent with the meeting time, the place, and the time was growing nearer. 

“You kept it.”  
  
Claude spun around. The very man he had been

“Of course, it’s very rude to throw away a gift from a dear friend,” he explained, setting the knife back into its sheath. Where it belonged.

  
“You still think of me in that light?” Dimitri questioned, confusion clearly painted on his face. Claude laughed, sending a smile his way. “Though we may have grown more distant, I look back on our time together as positive, Dimitri.”

  
“I didn’t even send you a single letter for an entire year, Claude. How could you think of me positively?” 

"I heard what happened to you Dima, when you stopped visiting after that night and kept our communication to paper and pen, I thought you needed space," Claude explained, "When you stopped altogether, I just thought of ways to meet again."

The two looked out to the river below them, not a single boat or person in sight. The heavy silence held between them, along with their isolation, made their entire meeting feel almost like a dream. The two watched as the sun slowly sunk below the horizon, leaving purples and blues in it's wake, along with a small amount of red illuminating their surroundings.

"You picked this place for a reason."

Claude looked up. 

"This is where you saw me off after that night," Dimitri explained, "You insisted on walking me home, but I was in such a hysterical state that I just ran to the church after we made it here."  
  
"So that's where you went," Claude pondered for a moment, "I always wondered where in the gods' green earth you ran off to. Always heard different stories."

Another moment of heavy silence. Claude couldn't help but feel as if he was severely screwing his chances of ever wowing Dimitri, or sweeping him off his feet so to say, yet, at this moment in time he couldn't care less about that. For now, he would reminisce.   
  
"Remember that one time you almost fell off that boat?"

  
Dimitri's face turned the deepest shade of red possible, "I did not almost fall. I just.... lost my balance."  
"Dima, that's what falling is." Claude explained, a small chuckle making it through his teeth.  
"That's only because you pushed me," Dimitri argued, "You're lucky I didn't drown."  
"And you're lucky Sylvain caught you in time."  
"Goddess, he still holds that against me."  
  
Claude's smile only widened at this knowledge. He could vividly imagine the ginger relentlessly teasing Dimitri over such an old occurrence. Though Dimitri was being defensive, he couldn't help but notice that same flare that had been missing for all those years appear in Dimitri's eyes.   
  
The two easily got lost in memories, chatter, so easily like they used to. Claude quickly forgot why he had even met with Dimitri in the first place. Topic to topic, like the current of a smooth flowing river they spoke. It made Claude feel like he was in the garden again, in that boat, then back to the bridge where the two departed. It reminded Claude of everything he had missed about Dimitri. Those eyes, those lips, that smile. That childish warm feeling in chest that he so fondly remembered from back then all rushed to the surface. It was when Dimitri recalled their walk along the coast that Claude knew that he had, and still was in love with Dimitri.  
  
Before they knew it, the moon was high in the sky, Claude was sitting on the rail of the bridge and Dimitri had taken to sitting on the pavement. White moonlight shone down on the two, the ebbing and flowing of the canal below them only interrupted by the soft playing of a piano. It was like magic that even when they had run dry on topics, the two could just just sit in each others presence. No longer with the previously held tension, it was peaceful. Yet, something about the rhythm the piano from afar was playing reminded him of a particular memory.

  
  
The tanner of the two stood up, holding his hand out.  
  
"Care for a dance?" he asked.   
"Oh trust me, I'm no good at that kind of thing," Dimitri insisted, only to be hushed by the other man.  
"I'm aware," his hand stayed extended, "For old times' sake?"   
  
Dimitri sighed, taking his hand.  
"Why is it that you can still pressure me into whatever your whims demand?"   
"That's my charm"  
  
Claude pulled Dimitri in closer to him, wrapping an arm around his shoulders, and placing another on his shoulder.  
"Don't worry, just follow my steps." 

  
Though Claude didn't have much width to work with on the bridge, innovation was his specialty. He placed Dimitri's hands on the small of his back, giving him a small smile of reassurance along with it. Putting his left foot forward first, he lead himself and Dimitri in a small square with what little he could remember of traditional Fodlan ballroom dancing. He was well aware of his lack of skill, and that he was most likely butchering what little dignity they had left, but all that mattered was that he was enjoying himself. Or, at least that's what he reassured himself. Dimitri wouldn't be able to tell the difference anyways. 

  
Eventually,they found a slow rhythm they could follow in the faint noise, slow clicks guiding their path. Claude had quickly noticed Dimitri humming the tune quietly to himself, presumably to keep the tempo they had going. It was endearing, though Claude would never admit that to Dimitri. He knew Dimitri could stop or get flustered if he dared point it out. He wished for these small things to return, and here they were, presented before him.   
  
Now this was truly what peaceful meant to Claude. 


End file.
